


Feelings are Scary and People Should Just Learn to Read Minds

by CerealMonster



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8930158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerealMonster/pseuds/CerealMonster
Summary: Whiskey asks Tango an important question.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Titles are dumb and writing emotional exchanges between characters we've barely seen is hard. There's a lot of guessing and assumptions involved ;p
> 
> From a prompt sent to me on [tumblr](http://cerealmonster15.tumblr.com/post/154746802872/for-the-prompts-thing-11-and-whoever-you-like-the) with the line “I thought you didn’t want me.”

Tango blinked, mouth slightly agape at the sight before him.  


“You… What?”  


In the hallway stood a very flushed Whiskey, fidgeting with his shirt collar as he avoided eye contact with Tango.

“I…” He took a deep breath and raised his chin to look straight into Tango’s eyes, a serious and determined look on his face. “I said I want to go to Winter Screw with you.” He dropped his gaze again and began wringing his hands together. “Like, if you want to, or whatever…”  


Whiskey did his best not to completely burst into flames on the spot as Tango considered his proposal.

After what felt like an eternity to Whiskey, Tango finally spoke again.

“Why do you want to go with me?”  


Whiskey mirrored Tango’s look of confusion for a brief moment. Was it not completely obvious how he felt about his best friend on not only the hockey team, but at all of Samwell?

“Uh… Because I like you?”  


When Tango responded with nothing more than a pair of eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, Whiskey sighed as he realized Tango was going to make him actually talk about his feelings.

Things would be so much easier if people could just read minds.

“Tony… You know you’re like, my best friend, right?” He paused to run a hand through his crispy gelled hair, praying he wouldn’t straight-up vomit from all the emotional talk. “You’ve always been the easiest person to talk to on the team, and I seriously don’t know where I’d be right now without your support. You bring out a better side of me, and…” He took a shaky breath, “I want to be important to you, too.”

Tango stared at Whiskey wide-eyed for a few more silent moments before his eyes began to trickle with tears.

“Whiskey, do you really mean that?”   


Whiskey raised an eyebrow. “Well, yeah? Why else would I come over to ask-?” He was cut off by his best friend throwing his arms around his shoulders in a surprise-hug.

“I thought you didn’t want me,” Tango whispered quietly, hanging on to Whiskey’s shoulders for support as he gently began to tremble. “You’ve been hanging around the LAX bros so much lately, a-and I hardly see you at the haus.” He sniffed as Whiskey wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer. “I thought you’d grown tired of me.”  


Whiskey sighed again as he gently rubbed Tango on the back. “…Yeah, I’m not really the best with dealing with, like, feelings and all that. I kinda tried to ignore it at first, and I guess I used the LAX house as a shitty sanctuary to hide from it all.” He pulled back and held Tango at arms length, forcing himself to make eye contact yet again. “…I’m sorry.”

Tango smiled, wiping away a tear with one hand and using the other to grab hold of one of Whiskey’s hands. “Thank you. I’m sorry I didn’t ask you about it sooner! My moms always said it’s healthiest to talk about things that bother you, otherwise it just becomes a bigger thing, and that’s not really fun… But, I guess it’s just hard to bring up scary subjects like that, huh?” He trailed off, gently swinging his and Whiskey’s hands.

Whiskey smiled. “Don’t I know it.” He cleared his throat and found himself staring at the floor again. “But, uh, you kinda haven’t answered my question yet.”

“What que- oh!” 

Tango flushed for a moment as he lightly squeezed Whiskey’s hand, brought it up to his lips, and gave their fingers a quick kiss.  


“Yes, I’d love to go with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> @ngozi show me the forbidden taddy characterization so i can get a more accurate portrayal of these boys


End file.
